


Don't Move

by MisaTange



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jervis deals with grief in the moment!, Whump, my whumptober offering, or at least more whumpy than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaTange/pseuds/MisaTange
Summary: Jervis Tetch finds his friend wounded and oh, he is so damaged.





	Don't Move

“D-d-d-don’t move!” he could only stammer out. Jervis’s face was entirely wet and was, in several words, sopping and sobbing.

“J-Jervis, calm down...” the other man replied. Jervis’s sobs blinded himself and made him not see his friend, but the voice indicated that it was indeed Jonathan Crane. 

The reality was something that wasn’t a cause for assurance: Jonathan Crane was covered in blood. Someone had shot him near his heart: something that didn’t immediately kill but required medical attention. Someone had managed to disable him long enough so he won’t get downed by a dose of fear toxin and shot the good doctor.

This has actually been a cause for actual consideration for being admitted in Gotham General: the rogues do have a little medical training, being scrapped up enough to treat most minor medical wounds with the pros being that they don’t have to go to Arkham. When a rogue is first secured, the walls become tight with security for months. The medication prompts them to not pay attention and tires them out.

And it doesn’t help the fact that the person that’s supposed to help is panicking. So much so that he had attracted a crowd of Gothamites, muttering but not daring to openly criticize the Mad Hatter: they themselves have experienced the full brunt of Jervis’s emotional volatility and how his whimsical nature can turn into one of bloodlust.

The Batman, too, has noticed Jervis’s panicked crying, having dropped down from patrolling. He gave a stern, careful, watchful eye on the spectators before saying to them, “Give us space!” And they did. As they did, Jervis was still crying and carrying Jonathan’s weight. Jervis was an unexpected catch. The Batman turned towards the two.

“Jervis,” he said. Jervis’s head cautiously pulled up, still cradling Crane’s head. “We… I can help you and Jonathan Crane.”

Jervis’s eyes only dilated in response. “Beware the Jabberwock, my son. The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!” he recited with a bite.

One didn’t need to know Alice in Wonderland to know that Jervis wasn’t letting up. The Batman had an idea. He put his hands up to indicate that he wasn’t going to hurt him. He would if he had to, but Jervis seemed like he wasn’t going to fight anytime soon.

“Jervis,” he said. “Crane needs medical help.”

Jervis looked down in horror, as if he didn’t initially consider that and carefully looked at the Dark Knight but his expressions eased at he looked up to respond to Batman.

“You’re the Jabberwock!” he spat out. “I mean, don’t you understand? Arkham doesn’t help. We’ve been going there for years and we’re still not well.” His tone softened as he continued to speak.

“It’s because you both keep escaping,” the Batman responded, his deadpan face seeming to grow sterner.

“You can’t blame us for doing so,” Jervis said. “We’re surrounded by psychotherapists who can’t treat us. Medication that only serves to tire us out! Solitary confinement sure doesn’t help any one’s mental state! The only thing that possibly helps is group therapy which is due to the rest of the rogues, who can understand me, and it’s not due to the so-called competent psychotherapists!” Jervis spoke faster as he continued to speak. 

“Not to mention that Arkham is not secure at all...” he added quietly, shaking his head carefully.

The Batman narrowed his eyes, internally considering his feedback. The Scarecrow shifted underneath his hands.

“Jerv… is the Batman here?” he said, turning his head towards the Dark Knight. “You gotta get us to Gotham General.”

No response.

“Now.”

No response.

Jonathan sighed in resignation. “Jervis,” he whispered. “We can escape Arkham together months from now. We’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.”

“But...”

“Shh...”

“Will it, really, H-Hare? I’ll… we’ll both be so miserable.”

“Only for a couple of months, it’s not going to be a big deal.”

The Hatter’s hands started to shake, looking carefully at the Batman and towards Jonathan Crane. His lips trembled.

“If you… if you insist...” Jervis whispered.

Jervis was the one who raised his own arms.


End file.
